In The Footsteps Of A Killer
by murderoussuccess
Summary: Satine Rouge, she wants to find him. As she finally gets to attend Hogwarts, she makes it her goal to find the Dark Lord. And no one will stop her.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: it always finds you**

"Why are you sending me to this bloody school?" Satine snapped as she walked towards the train station.

"Because it might just be good for you to meet some other people your age, now get inside its pouring outside!"

Satine rolled her eyes and took down her umbrella that she had sprouted from the tip of her wand. She stepped inside the building as she did so, and was so horrified to be in the same room as hundreds of Muggles. Their main concerns were if their hair was wet. Not much better than the Mudblood that walked behind her at that moment.

"Oh my hair is soaked!"

She rolled her eyes. The Mudblood was Susan, the orphanage administrator. She was pudgy, with stringy red hair down to her back and she was as useless as a joke wand. Satine looked at her watch, she still had twenty minutes to get to the stupid train. This was nothing she was looking forward too. But she might meet some useful people; at least, she hoped she would. Getting in true contact with Voldemort after he had been resurrected was harder than it seemed.

Satine turned around to see at least five pre-teens following behind Susan. She hadn't really kept track of ages or names, mostly because she really didn't give a damn. They were all squeaky and small, which irritated her. And as soon as she looked at them, they all shut up.

"Satine look forward and watch where you're going!" Susan shouted at her as Satine almost walked into someone else's cart.

Satine glared at her.

When they reached the platform between nine and ten, she saw many random children look both ways, and running through. Without even checking that no one was looking at her, she walked through the wall and into another train station. Unimpressed she walked towards the train.

"Satine wait!"

She turned around to see Susan running towards her with a suitcase in one hand and a cage in the other.

"Try and behave wont you?" she asked.

"Nope." Satine said. "I wont go looking for trouble, but if it finds me than that's your loss."

"It always finds you," Susan muttered under her breath as she turned towards the other students.

Satine glared at her as she walked away and headed towards the train doors, dreading it so much. There were people everywhere, and it just continued to get worse as she entered the train's corridors. People everywhere she looked, pre-teens to normal teens. It was suffocating, and terrifying. She needed to get out.

"Get out of my way!" she said snapping her wand and separating the crowd of students. They all stayed against the wall as she passed through, grabbing the first compartment that was completely empty.

She closed the door quickly. It was small, but nothing she wasn't used to. She put her suitcase in the compartment above her head, and then opened the cage to let her sleek black cat out onto the seat.

Satine finally got to sit down, put her feet up, and just think to herself. Of course her cat was curled on her lap and vibrating with each "purr" it let out, but that was the most silence she had in a long time. She knew that if she wanted to get anything out of this school, it would be getting closer to the Dark Lord. She would either need to make friends with the right people, or ignore everyone and work with herself.

"Do you mind?"

Satine opened her eyes. She found the right people.

An infamous group of people stood in the doorway. She put her feet down, and let them in. It was perfect, especially with the Dark Lords number one right at her grasp. The apparently wonderful Harry Potter, who was most definitely not as attractive in person. But she smiled sweetly and shook his hand.

"Satine Rouge," she said politely, mentally stabbing him. "You are?"

"Harry Potter," he told her. "This is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger,"

"Oh yes," she noted. "Read about you lot in the Daily Prophet."

It was a lie; she had never picked one up in her life. But she had them rubbed in her face, and heard everyone discuss it the entire summer. Something about the Dark Lord getting away again.

"Wait, Rouge?" said the one called Granger.

God her hair was poofy.

"Yes my parents were Death Eaters," she said, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her cat behind its ears. "Who are now dead, because of the Order."

"You know about the Order?" Ron asked, staring at Satine.

"Oh come on it's not that secret," she said. "Its as secret as the Death Eaters!"

They all glanced at each other, and shrugged. Of course, Ron let his eyes linger towards Satine's red satin corset. Hermione noticed, and kicked him from across the compartment.

Satine was already bored, but she knew if she had to get to her wants, it wasn't going to be easy. For the next twenty minutes she got to sit and listen to Granger and Weasley bicker with each other over stupid things. After the first argument, she didn't even pay attention. She wanted so badly to just shout out "Will you just go out already?" but before she could, someone burst into the scene.

Her eyes went directly to the blonde boy standing in the doorway, with many people standing behind him. Two tall pudgy boys, and a rather pug faced girl that had her arm around his.

"What are you doing in my compartment?" he snapped at them.

"Don't see your name on it Malfoy so bugger off," Hermione snapped back.

"Shut up Mudblood did I ask you to talk?"

And as soon as he said those words, Satine was instantly in love with the boy standing in front of her.

"Who're you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, staring at Satine.

"Satine Rouge." She said simply. "I believe our parents were friends,"

"Ah yes, I've heard of you. Your quite the lit –"

"Can I talk to you outside?" she asked quickly before he said anything bad about her. She nodded at the other three before shutting the door and waving a hearing bubble around them.

"Your not going to mention anything like that in front of them, you hear me?" she asked, pointing her wand at him.

"Calm down missy," he said calmly. "What got your wand in a knot?"

"I've got to make friends with _him_," she said, nodding her head towards her compartment.

"Your pulling the 'sweet and innocent'?" he asked. "I like it. But you know, he's not your only source to getting to the Dark Lord. Just remember that."

He looked her up and down, holding back his sneers as he and his followers wandered down the hall, kicking a group of first years out of their compartments. She'd never met someone so appealing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPER TWO: will this never end?**

Satine continued to sit in complete boredom, in a pool of her own lies inside the compartment.

"I was in an orphanage in Australia," she told them, when they asked why she was there. "And then I moved up here, and heard about this school. And here we are, there's not much to tell."

"You seem such the opposite of your parents," Hermione said, leaning forwards. "Your lucky you didn't grow up with them, you could've very well wasted your life with Voldemort!"

Satine envisioned herself jumping out of the seat she was in and smashing the girl's head in.

"Lucky is right," she said with the fakest smile you'd ever seen. "So who was that kid that came in here?"

They all looked at each other.

"Thought you said your parents were friends?" Harry asked.

"I – err – they did, but I've never met him." She told them, not expecting them to be that reminded.

"Oh," said Harry.

"He's a foul ferret," muttered Ron who was beside her, chewing on a piece of drools. She tried her hardest not to glare.

"He's a sure Death Eater," said Hermione. "We saw him in some dark shop threatening a shop keeper,"

Satine's heard leaped.

"Hermione shh!" Harry whispered rather loudly.

But again, they were interrupted at the door. Satine looked up happily, hoping Draco had come back. But then she sat back down, knowing she should never ever get her hopes up. And besides, she looked like an ass anyway.

"Hi Harry!" said a rather weird looking blonde and a bubbly boy.

"Hi Luna, Hi Neville," said Harry.

The one called Luna was about to open her mouth when a pack of giggling girls walked by, staring into the compartment with interest. Satine rolled her eyes, knowing what it was about.

"Blimey," said Neville. "Did you see that?"

"Everyone's been – who are you?"

Luna pointed at Satine.

"That's Satine," said Ron happily. "We found her in here sitting by herself.

"I'm Luna," she said.

Satine mentally stabbed herself.

"Hi, I'm Satine," she said, shaking her head before leaning back on her seat.

"As I was saying," she continued. "Everyone's been asking me about you, you know. Asking what it was like at the ministry. I just tell them you were bloody brilliant."

She smiled at him, with an odd crooked smile. Harry laughed a very uncomfterable laugh and start talking about O.W.L. results. Satine learned later that this was a standardized test that they all had to take last year.

"Think I'll have to take it?" asked Satine, because she hadn't taken one.

"Didn't you take one in Australia?" Hermione asked.

"We don't have them until Sixth year." She stated quickly.

"Oh, than I'm not sure, you'll have to talk to Dumbledore,"

The name rang in her ears. She remembered being a child and her parents trying to plot against him, and how they had to get rid of him. She never heard why, but she always agreed.

As they continued talking, Neville and Luna had sat down in the seats with them at this point; Satine also realized that Neville was the child of the Longbottoms, two Auror's that Voldemort had killed. She remembered people in the orphanage talking about this, near the same time they went to school.

But as Satine looked up at Harry, he seemed to look stupidly dazed.

"You alright Harry? You look funny," said Neville.

"Sorry – I –" Harry started.

"Wrackspurt got you?" Luna asked him sympathetically.

Satine didn't even bother asking.

"I – what?"

Satine was getting desperate to change the topic.

"So what's going on with Voldemort these days?" she said, emphasizing the name Voldemort. She was so close to saying Dark Lord that she literally bit her tongue in the middle of her sentence.

All five others in the compartment stared at her blankly.

"Err –" said Harry.

"Only Harry knows," said Ron, pointing at him. "Not aloud to tell,"

Harry made a face at him.

"Oh." Satine said, bored.

Is this ever going to stop? She thought to herself.

Satine continued to sit quietly as they commerce about stupid wizard things like quidditch and the latest news. Twenty minutes later a girl brought a letter to them. Then they talked dully about the letter who was apparently from the Potions master.

"Wait – the Potions master isn't Severus?" she asked curiously. "I mean – Snape?"

"How do you know Snape?" asked Ron.

"Same way I know Malfoy," she said.

"Snape does Defense Against The Dark Arts now," Hermione told her.

"Oh really?" Satine said, thinking happily.

She knew exactly what it meant, and she knew that she had to get a word in later tonight. But then of course the rest of the trip was full of boring chatter that had no amusement built in what so ever.

Will this ever end?

She spent the _next_ twenty minutes trying to contemplate if she knew any good spells for forwarding time. All she could think of was a time turner, which she didn't have on her. Sure, she could get her hands on one, but not when she was on a train. And currently, out of the thousands of spells she knew, there was no one to speed up time.

So instead, every now and then she'd add in a comment to whatever they were talking about. It was never anything interesting, but she had to act interested. Sometimes she even tried to change the topic, but it never worked.

"And in the last article –" said Luna, getting cut off and looking rather annoyed at that.

"Hermione, that's a rather nice necklace." Satine said, trying to be polite at the hideous gold chain with a heart locket at the end.

"Thanks!" she said, blushing slightly. "I got it on my trip to Paris this summer. I really like yours."

Hermione pointed at the necklace around Satine's neck. It was silver, with a golden tag. Engraved into the tag was her name in hieroglyphics, and they markings had a trace of crystals in them.

"I got it in Egypt," she said. "We saved up money at the orphanage, and we went last summer. Usually these are to protect your name, but I got an Egyptian wizard priest to bless it or something, and now it's a good luck charm."

"I've been there," said Ron. "In me third year, but I didn't know a thing about that."

"You do if you read a lot," she said.

"As I was saying..." said Luna slightly irritated.

And there it was, another failed attempt to start a conversation that wouldn't cause her to blow her brains out. She sighed and reached into her bag, reaching around the cat in her lap. She rummaged through, passing many books. Books of dark arts, ancient magic, ancient Egypt, ancient Egyptian magic, a book on Powerful and Evil wizards in time, and then of course a lot more. Satine chose the ancient Egyptian book, because of her pointing out her necklace.

She skimmed over the parts she had read so many times. Famously powerful pharaohs, like Cleopatra the seventh. Now there was a whore, but for some reason it was the only thing she approved of from a Muggle. And there was Ramesses The Great. Another Muggle, yet the whole Exodus thing added a kudos to Satine's opinion.

But Satine was interrupted from her reading by a rather furious jerk of the train. She glanced outside, it was pitch black and she could see a castle in the darkness. The reading must have passed her about an hour, thankfully. She put her only robe – her mothers – on over her corset, put her cat in her cage, and was told to leave everything on the train. She didn't trust it but she really didn't care that much either.

She stood from her seat, and made sure her wand was in her pocket. She held onto it, keeping the hand in the pocket as she walked out the door after the others looking downright bored. She controlled her natural instincts as swarms of children pushed past her to get off the train. She was hoping she wouldn't have to be near them too often.

As soon as she stepped off of the train and onto the platform, she saw a familiar face as it stalked towards her.

"Come with me," said Snape.

Satine looked back at the others and shrugged, following him to a rather large carriage led by some ugly looking creature. As she stepped inside, it was so much larger than it looked. It looked like enough to sit fifty people comfterably. It was lined with green and silver velvet; you could tell it belonged to a Slytherin.

"Hello Severus," she said smoothly as she sat down.


End file.
